Such semiconductor components are known for example from WO 01/50540. In the component described in that document, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a leadframe. The semiconductor chip and subregions of the leadframe are encapsulated by a transfer-molded plastic body. External electrical leads of the leadframe protrude from the molded plastic body. The molded plastic body is made for example of an epoxy resin and may contain an inorganic or organic conversion agent as well as fillers.
Another type of optoelectronic component is described for example in WO 99/07023. In that case, a leadframe with the semiconductor chip on it is overmolded by a housing base body comprising a reflector-type recess. The semiconductor chip is disposed in the recess. After the semiconductor chip has been mounted, the recess is filled with a radiation-transparent or, frequently, transparent potting compound at least to a sufficient extent to encapsulate the semiconductor chip and any bonding wires from the chip to the leadframe. A known potting compound for such types of construction is, for example, transparent epoxy casting resin. Similar constructions are known for example from WO 98/12757.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,924 B1 describes a surface-mountable LED package wherein a rigid plastic body in which the semiconductor chip is disposed and electrically connected to external electrical leads of a leadframe is filled with a soft, radiation-transparent encapsulant, for example silicone. A lens cap is placed on the plastic body. This lens cap on the one hand gives the encapsulant a defined shape, and on the other hand keeps it from leaking out of the housing base body. Due to the comparatively large number of package components, this type of LED package requires comparatively high production expenditure.